


Nautilus Crew Acting AU

by CygnusSaint, LadyNxy



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Actor AU, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Childhood Trauma, Comedy, Depression, F/M, M/M, Medical Trauma, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, References to Depression, The trauma isn’t with any of the relationships, Tragedy/Comedy, panic disorder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CygnusSaint/pseuds/CygnusSaint, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNxy/pseuds/LadyNxy
Summary: The Nautilus Crew and Voltron are just shows with actors and Actresses. This series is to show the behind the scenes and shenanigans of the cast and crew of the shows! Have fun!
Relationships: Jori/Sakura(friendship), Jori/Wilheilm, Lance/Keith, Sakura/her dark humor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Nautilus Crew Acting AU

**Author's Note:**

> It’s Jori’s first day of work and he gets lost, thankfully a Knight in shining armor appears!!

Day 0 of Filming 

The sun was high in the sky by the time a ginger haired male woke up. He stretched out his limbs as his back arched like a house cats. Jori was his name and today was his first day filming and being part of the crew for the Nautilus crew as a Galra member.  
“ I really hope that I make some new friends...I’m so scared..” 

He quickly got up and dressed in a purple tank top with white writing on it, the words read as ‘ I’m fun sized ‘ he than slipped on blue skinny jeans that hugged his legs and butt. Jori looked in the mirror and twirled around a bit, looking at himself.  
“ Well at least I look cute!!” 

The ginger haired male grabbed his knee high converse and tied the laces, he grabbed his keys along with his wallet and phone before he headed out the door on his first day of work.

—————————————————————————————  
[ POV Jori ]

I’m already lost., I looked at my GPS and began to panic.  
“ I’m gonna be late! On my first day I sure hope they don’t fire me! Who am I kidding I’m gonna get fired!! Stupid Jori!!!”

While he was bashing at himself he failed to notice that a man who looked about six feet or even taller had stopped next to him. All he heard was a deep baratone voice after a moment or two of silence.  
“ Hey, are you okay? You seem a little frazzled and lost?”

This made the four eleven male jump in place as he looked up, the taller male he was staring at had hair that reminded him of blackberries. He also noticed how his eyes where a aquamarine blue. I stared a bit at his clothes as he wore lose jeans and a tanktop that cling to his chest, exposing his muscles.  
“ O-Oh! Yeah I’m lost...I’m trying to find Spaceworks studio, do you know where it is?”

The newcomer laughed a bit and nodded at me, than with a smile he leaned down as he told me.  
“ Yeah I’m actually heading there myself since I got casted for a new character showing up in a few episodes!”

That made me smile slightly as we began to walk with each other to the studio, we talked about our interests and began to get to know each other better. The walk didn’t seem long since were now in front of the studio doors, he walked in front of me and like a gentleman opened the door. He than did a fake British accent and bowed.  
“ After you!~”

I let out a small giggle as I walked through the door with him following behind me. This is the most fun I’ve had in a while, but I’m starting to get butterflies again as I realized we had to go our separate ways. As fast as lighting he wrote something down on a sticky note and gave it to me.  
“ See ya later cutie!!”

I blushed at the compliment as I looked at the sticky note in my hands, it had a number and a name attached with it. It read ‘ Wilheilm’ I haven't noticed that my face had turned ten shades darker as I mumbled  
“ Wilheilm...”


End file.
